


Editing Can Wait

by Jayjay17175



Category: Jaspar - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, POV First Person, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayjay17175/pseuds/Jayjay17175
Summary: Joe has been editing videos for Youtube all day, and Caspar goes downstairs to help relieve Joe of some stress.





	Editing Can Wait

*set back when they were still roommates* 

Joe was downstairs editing his extra video, and this one was taking extra long for some reason. Every month his films and edits an extra video or two so he can have a week off during the month or in case something comes up and he still has to post on Sunday. Vlogs aren’t mandatory but to him the Sugg Sunday special must always happen or the world stops spinning. 

I decided to take some lemonade down to him, maybe get him out of the editing trance that all youtubers face time and time again. Downstairs, his door was already cracked open so I just pushed my way inside. As I thought, he was sitting at his computer, in his pajama pants, and a tank top. It was a comfy day for Joe, and comfy days often meant work days. 

“I brought you some lemonade, Joe,” I set down the glass near his left hand so he didn’t hit the glass with his right. 

“Thanks Caspar,” Joe replied, not bothering to tear his eyes from the screen. 

“What are you working on?” I put both of my hands on the back of his chair, leaning him a little bit more backwards. 

“I just finished the video that I’m supposed to upload tomorrow and now I’m editing this month’s extra video,” he said, finally tilting his head back to glance at me. 

His extra video was a Q&A, they usually are. He never uses a collab as an extra video because that usually conflicts with the other youtubers schedule. 

Joe’s shoulders looked especially tight, he was probably stressed because he usually finishes editing his Sunday video on Wednesday’s. I moved my hands from the back of his chair to his shoulders and started working away the knots that were preventing him from relaxing. His shoulders eased themselves of tension, and then he let my thumbs do the rest. After a good five minutes his head started swaying and then he shook his head. 

“Caspar stop I’m going to fall asleep, and I need to finish this video before my headache gets any worse,” he said. 

“You have a headache?” 

“Massive one.” 

“Take a break and lay on your bed, I’ll rub your back,” I offered. 

“I really don’t have the time,” he said. 

“Yes you do. You said this was an extra video, and you rub my back when I don’t feel good. Come on, shirt off.” I said, spinning his chair around away from his computer and towards his bed. 

He sighed and got up from his chair, flopping down on his bed after taking his shirt off and discarding it on the floor. I crawled on top of him and straddled his hips, sitting on his butt. I began working away at the knots throughout the rest of his back, and rubbing his sore neck. I got to a spot that made him hum in pleasure. And I have to admit..I really liked the sound he made. 

I pressed my thumb a little harder into that same spot and he moaned this time, the hum from just a few seconds ago instantly made irrelevant. I don’t think I liked guys, I mean I never had any interest in them before. Why was I feeling this now? Was it because Joe was under my complete control in this position? All I had to do was lean forward and I would be covering his entire body. Not to mention Joe didn’t have a shirt on, and looking down I could see his smooth, flawless skin; and because of the way I was sitting on him the small of his back was showing off really nicely. 

Would he notice a little kiss pressed to his back? He wouldn’t right? I mean he’s practically falling asleep under me. I didn’t notice I had stopped rubbing his back until he said something. 

“If you’re done get off me, I’m ready for a nap,” he said. 

His sleepy voice was deeper than his normal one. This made him...sexier? Is that the word I would use to describe Joe? 

“Caspar?” 

I couldn’t help myself. I leaned down and pressed a kiss to his left shoulder blade, and I felt him tense up again. After all that work I did. 

“What the bloody hell have you done Caspar?” 

“What do you think?” I said, grabbing his hip bones, and squeezing. 

I tentatively placed another kiss, but this time on his neck. 

“Caspar I’m not gay, or bi,” he said, but made no move to make me stop. 

I placed another kiss, a little higher though, on his jaw. I saw him swallow, and release a small breath. He likes it I think. I lightly ran my fingers up and down his sides, and goosebumps exploded across his skin. I pressed another kiss on his temple. 

“Caspar are you gay?” 

“No,” another kiss.  
“Bi?” 

“No,” another kiss. 

“Then what are you doing?” 

“I have no idea,” I admitted. 

I went back to his neck, and nipped a bit at the skin, causing him to accidentally gasp. His hand flew to his mouth and he bit his knuckle, trying to suppress everything.

“Do you want me to stop?” I asked before placing another kiss, if this needed to stop before it went too far I was prepared to stop it. 

Joe sat still. I couldn’t read him, but then again only seeing half of his face wasn’t all that helpful. He took his hand from his mouth and covered his eyes, visibly embarrassed. His ears a bright colored red.

“I’ll tell you when,” he said. 

I smiled and took the helix of his ear in between my teeth, tugging gently. I then kissed the shell of his ear and then gently sucked on the lobe. He gasped so lightly that I couldn’t hear it, but his body movements gave him away. I wanted no, needed, more. 

I grabbed his shoulder and he flipped over, lying on his back now. I had my hands on either side of his head, and he was looking at me. His face was very unsure, but he was breathing heavy indicating that he liked it I think. His eyes had something different embedded in them, was that lust? I’d never seen Joe lustful before.

I didn’t want to kiss him yet, not sure if it was okay. I placed a safe kiss on his forehead, he still seemed fine. I went down, placing a kiss next to his left eye, another on his cheekbone, another at the corner of his mouth. I watched him for that one, seeing if he seemed uncomfortable. He did, he looked really uncomfortable. I sat up, still straddling his hips. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened, this isn’t a good idea,” I said, swinging my right leg over his legs to get off of him. 

I beelined for the door, only to be stopped by a warm hand grabbing my wrist. Based on the look on his face, he wasn’t sure why he stopped me. And I wasn’t quite sure why I stopped for him either, I could’ve easily left him in here. He let go and literally started backing away from me, but instead of turning and going out the door my dumb ass followed him across the room. 

He hit the wall, and I kept walking up to him. He looked both nervous and hopeful, neither of us knowing where these feelings were coming from. I reached him, staying a closer than friends should be distance away, but farther than a hot and heavy moment would be. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to grab you,” Joe said, low and sexy. Sexy? Was I using that word again?

“So why did you?” I asked, getting half an inch closer. 

“I..don’t know,” he said, casting his eyes down. 

“Did you want me to keep going?” I asked, I could tell my voice was getting lower. 

Would he use the word sexy when describing me right now? I mean we were both in our PJ’s and had messy hair, but other than that. 

He didn’t answer my last question, he just looked in my eyes for a second, and then looked at the floor again. 

“You want me to kiss you, don’t you?” I asked. 

No answer, just red ears and the top of his head were in my view. 

I took my left hand, placing it under his chin and guided his head so he would actually look at me. This is the most flustered I’ve ever seen Joe and I was the one causing it. He was looking literally anywhere but my eyes. 

“Why won’t you look at me?” I asked. 

“You’re...very close Caspar,” was his reply. 

“Too close?” 

Nothing. 

“Come on Joe, look at me,” I said. 

Why did I want him looking at me so bad? Why could my legs only move forward towards him and not backing out of the room like they should be doing? 

He finally looked, his blue eyes even bluer the closer I got. I REALLY wanted to kiss him, I wasn’t sure how much more tension I could take. Why did I want to kiss Joe in the first place? I really wanted to figure that out later, but shouldn’t I have already figured this out before it started? 

The hand cupping his chin moved to brush the back of my hand across his cheek. My hand went down and my thumb ran across his bottom lip. I moved the same hand to the back of his neck, my thumb resting behind his right ear. 

I leaned down, slowly, making sure that I was careful and not making him too uncomfortable. Joe burst before I did and he tangled his fingers in my hair, pulling me down to him and closing the gap. 

I made sure to keep the first kiss slow, like a first kiss should be.

His lips were something else. Soft, and plump, and gentle, and nothing like I’ve ever really felt before. I pulled away, and looked in Joe’s eyes which have officially darkened with lust at this point. I kissed him again, this time more rushed, more needy, and he wanted it too. 

I shifted to pick him up, and pinned him against the wall. He was grabbing either side of my face and pulling me closer to him. We need the other closer, but couldn’t get any closer. 

I separated from the wall and took this chance to grasp his cheeks through his pajama pants. He took a sharp inhale through his nose, and I fell onto the bed. 

He kept his legs wrapped around my waist, and I was very glad that his shirt was already off. I moved from his lips to his neck, nipping at the untouched skin there. He tilted his head giving me better access to the milky skin there. I licked, nipped, and sucked a couple of different spots. 

“Caspar,” Joe gasped. 

“Hm?” 

“What are we doing?” 

“What we’ve been wanting to do for a really long time I think,” I replied, moving down his collar bone. I licked along the bone there, causing Joe to shiver, and kissing it right after. 

“I can stop if you want,” I offered, I paused waiting for an answer which came surprisingly quickly. 

“Don’t even think about it.” 

I smiled and pressed another kiss to his lips. I teased his bottom lip with my teeth, and then my tongue asked from entrance. 

Joe granted it and the kiss became even sloppier at that point. His mouth tasted good, exploring was nice, and new. I tentatively and very slowly ran my right hand down Joe’s body. I got to his thigh, and I think he knew my ultimate target but I didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.   
“Go on then,” he said. 

I smiled and latched onto the other side of his neck. The side that I haven’t touched yet. The other side couldn’t fit another hickey. I cupped him through his pajama pants like he wanted, and he gasped. I started massaging and he started breathing heavy and then he full on moaned. His hand flew to his mouth, suppressing any more noises that might slip.

I grabbed both of his hands crossing them at the wrist and holding them above his head with one hand. 

“No, you don’t get to hide those from me,” I squeezed his wrists, “now be good, and let me hear you,” I demanded. 

I continued my movements from earlier, planting another spot on his neck, and continuing to rub him. He was getting more and more excited as time went on. When I thought he was going to make another encouraging noise he bit his lip super hard, moving his hands from above his head and gripping the sheets at his side. 

“Don’t want to make noise? You won’t be able to help it in a second,” I teased. 

I hooked my index finger on the waistband of his pajama pants. I moved from kissing his neck to kissing the skin at the top of his waistband before pulling them down. 

“Caspar,” Joe suddenly said. 

I sat up, hands in the air, not going to try going further if he didn’t want to. Even if my own nether regions were getting tight in my pajamas I could always take care of it myself. He held his hands out and I put my hands in his. He pulled me back down hovering over him, and he pulled the bottom of my shirt up. I see, now. 

“My turn?” he asked, hopeful. 

I nodded, first he wasn’t sure about this and now he wanted a turn? Surprising. 

It was my turn to lay on my back, and Joe took to straddling my hips as well. It was here he realized he might have not wanted to do anything to me. 

“Right so umm….”

I giggled and I took his head in both of my hands, pulling his lips down to mine again. He had it from here, and damn was he good at it. 

He kissed me with heat and passion and then placed butterfly kisses on my jaw. Then he latched onto my neck like a vampire, and nipped at the skin there, kissing it after to help the sting. 

He never actually touched me though, not like I did to him anyways. I think that was the part that made him nervous was the touching. He got nervous again when he got to my waist band. 

“Um.” 

I promptly put him under me again and started where I left off. I hooked my index finger under his waistband. I looked at him as that index finger started to pull them down, and swallowed, putting his head back on the pillow. 

“Is this okay Joe? Because I’ll stop if it's not,” I said, not pulling them down until I knew it was 100% okay. 

“Just get on with it,” he said, quietly. 

This made me feel like he didn’t want this. Wanted it to be over instead. 

“Joe if you want this I need a yes,” I said. 

“Yes, yes, just stop asking, it's embarrassing,” he said, covering his eyes with his right hand. 

I smiled, and pulled them all the way off, discarding them on his floor in another pile next to his shirt. 

His jet black underwear was all that was left, the thinner fabric sure to elicit moans from him. I cupped him again and began stroking like I did earlier. He tensed and locked his knees. 

“Feels good? Good enough to make noises for me?” I said low in his ear. 

He shook his head no. Being difficult are we? I’ll fix that. 

I leaned down again and pressed a kiss to his thighs, making his breath hitch. I gently nipped at his thigh too for good measure. Then I pressed a kiss to his briefs. He then subconsciously put his hands on my head and pushed me down. He let go after he realized that I had nothing in my mouth. 

“Sorry, sorry, just reflex,” he said. 

I knew what he wanted, and I think I was brave enough to give it to him. 

I started to pull his briefs down, and then he grabbed my hand. I looked up from where I was, he was sitting up now, nerves filled his eyes. 

I sat up to kiss him, and went back down, pulling them off, not able to wait any longer. 

He was really excited, and I hadn’t noticed how much until I took off the briefs. I grabbed it to keep it steady and kissed the head. He hissed. 

“Caspar, what are you doing?” 

“What you want me to do,” I said, and looked him in the eye as I licked it. 

His hands flew to my head, and I could tell he was trying hard to not push my head down onto him. 

I opened my mouth, and took in as much as I could. Joe wasn’t small, and this was the first time I’ve ever given a blow job so it wasn’t much. 

I tried to do what I’ve had done to me. I sucked, but not too hard, and it was really hard to keep my teeth out of the way, but Joe seemed to love it. So much that he pushed me down until his head was hitting the back of my throat. I gagged and he let me up, my eyes were watering and I was coughing and there was spit everywhere. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to Caspar,” he said, and he genuinely did sound like he felt bad.

I ignored him and took him back in my mouth. I was going faster and sucking harder for a few more seconds and then his breathing got more labored. 

“Caspar stop, I’m gonna…” he didn’t say it, but I obviously knew what he meant. 

I didn’t stop, I kept going. I kept going until Joe finally released those moans I have been wanting to hear, and I still didn’t stop there. He was getting louder and I knew he was close. 

“Cas...Cas you really should stop,” and he moaned one more time and then my mouth was filled with a salty taste. 

I sucked a few more times and then leaned up to kiss him. 

“God, you’re so fucking hot, turn around,” I asked. 

I turned around and I pushed on his back so he was on all fours, and then he moved so he was leaning on his forearms. 

I discarded my pants and briefs and leaned over to his drawer, knowing he probably had a condom and lube in there like most males do. He did and I put on a condom and then squeezed probably far too much lube everywhere. 

Good thing too, because it was my first time with a guy I didn’t realize that preparation was necessary. 

I grabbed his two soft globes and then pushed my way in a little, only stopping when he hissed. 

“Ok, go on,” he said. 

I pushed in more, and slowly. 

I finally got in, and then he told me I could move. He looked to still be in a little pain, and I squeezed more lube around everything. He began to loosen up more and I leaned forward so I could press kisses to his back. When I leaned forward and rocked in again, he almost screamed out.

I stopped in fear that I hurt him. 

“Don’t stop you idiot, please don’t stop,” he begged. 

“Sorry.”

I kept going and I went faster than I had before, and he was letting out noises I’ve never even heard girls make. 

A few more pumps later, and we were both screaming out our releases. I don’t think I’ve had sex that good in a long time. 

I pulled out and fell next to him, while he just flattened out. I pressed one last kiss to his lips before I cleaned up and we both fell asleep. 

I guess we’ll need to have a serious conversation in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter! @1_Pentaholic


End file.
